The present invention relates to apparatus for treating surfaces, particularly to apparatus for polishing floor surfaces, and specifically to unique and novel floor burnishing machines.
A popular method of creating a "gloss" shine on finished tile flooring is after wet-scrubbing the floor, burnishing the floor with a machine that has a disc-shaped polishing pad rotated at a high RPM. The polishing pad removes any small imperfections and scuff marks in the finish, giving the floor a "wet-look" gloss. An added benefit of burnishing is that the finish becomes "work-hardened", which results in a more durable, usable surface.
Current burnishing machines are made in three different powered configurations: cord powered through wall outlets, battery powered through deep cycle batteries carried on board, and internal combustion (IC) powered using propane fuel rather than gasoline. Each type of machine has it's own unique market. Cord machines are used in confined areas. Since the available power is rather limited, cord machines produce the least gloss rise of the three categories. Battery powered machines are used where areas are larger, emission requirements are more rigid, and higher gloss is required in comparison to a cord machine. The available power is greater than the cord machine, but the machine weight is greater due to the batteries on board, and the run time to discharge the batteries is a limiting factor for productivity. The walk-behind propane machines have the greatest power available due to the IC engine, the run time is unlimited due to the replaceable propane tanks, and the resulting performance is the greatest of the three machines. Because of the greater performance, the propane machine is usually operated at a higher rate of travel speed than the other machines, which results in a higher productivity rate.
The propane machine is therefore the machine of choice for many contract cleaners and retail stores for it's high gloss shine and high productivity. The one major drawback, however, is that the machine, due to it's IC engine running in a confined building, creates potentially hazardous emissions in the air.
Recognizing the safety hazard associated with internal combustion engine powered machines, a need exists for a battery operated machine which equals the propane machine in gloss performance, as well as providing higher productivity, all without the emissions hazards. Also, it is desirable that the operator rides on the machine so that the battery operated burnishing machine can travel faster than a walk-behind propane machine, and the operator will not tire during extended operating periods.